YuGiOh! Revenge
by Shadow Sora94
Summary: Ten years ago, the Pharoah Atem defeated Yami Marik during the Battle City Finals, sending him to the Shadows to be imprisoned and tortured for all eternity. However, there are evils even hell cannot hold. And that evil is ready to remind the world what made him one of the Pharaoh's most dangerous enemies. Now out of hitatus! Going to be re-written: please read Chap 6's AN.
1. I Am

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Revenge**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Yu-Gi-Oh! _franchise as a whole, although I do own some games and cards.

Summary: Ten years ago, the Pharoah Atem defeated Yami Marik during the Battle City Finals, sending him to the Shadows to be imprisoned and tortured for all eternity. However, there are evils even hell cannot hold. And that evil is ready to remind the world what made him one of the Pharaoh's most dangerous enemies.

EDIT: As of 12/11/12, this chapter has been revised.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: I Am**_

_I am evil._

_It's the only thing I've ever known to be an absolute, undeniable fact._

_I always held a little power. Even before I was truly sentient, I knew what I was. Anger. Hatred. Despair. Depression. Suffering. All of that belonging to a little boy. Then, he was mutilated for the sake of tradition.__  
_

_I remember it perfectly. His screams of pain and agony were my birth cry, like a baby.  
_

_I didn't have an adopted brother like Marik Ishtar did. No big sister either. No bastard of a father, either. I was born knowing only my one -and only- true love, the darkness._

_Seconds from being truly born, I learned just how powerful hatred was. Marik Ishtar's hatred was strong enough to give birth to an entirely new life form birthed in that hatred. A split personality that could only feel hatred. Once born, the first thing I did was embrace that hatred and darkness, I made it **everything** to me. Without the hatred and darkness, I was just a bastard split personality. And at first, I accepted it. Marik Ishtar was clinically insane, and I was that split personality that would whisper to him when he was afraid and alone. Should we have lived somewhere in the first world, or even perhaps Egypt outside, I might have been eradicated with therapies and medication._

_But thanks to Odion and Marik's father, that all changed._

_Disobedient children should always be punished, shouldn't they? Odion learned that the hard way when Mr. Ishtar beat him, almost to death. And that moment, everything went wrong in Marik's head.  
_

_Too much hatred.  
_

_Too much terror.  
_

_Too much sadness.  
_

_I was set free.  
_

_The Millennium Rod will always be, next to the Puzzle harnessing the Pharoah's soul, be the strongest Millennium Item. I owe a large part of my existence to it. To be able to control and suppress a man's mind- I suppose five thousand years ago, they never stopped to think what would happen if there was more than one mind?  
_

_I knew Mr. Ishtar knew it wasn't his son in control anymore. I loved that. He was terrified. He didn't know what had happened, and having controlled his family with an iron fist for years, he didn't know what to do as I approached.  
_

_I remember the first time I held the Millennium Rod, using it's concealed dagger. I stabbed him.  
_

_Once.  
_

_Twice.  
_

_Thrice.  
_

_Then I sent him to the Shadow Realm. I wanted to keep it up- stab him over, and over, and over... but I had to show him my thanks. He was the reason I was born, after all. The Shadow Realm, as I have learned personally, is more or less the same as all concepts of hell. Never knowing peace. Never knowing salvation. Painful, painful torture for all eternity. Even when this earth is consumed by the sun, the souls inside shall scream, praying for release.__  
_

_One of my few regrets was I never saw him as I was dragged by the foul beasts that inhabited this Realm for my prison for eternity.  
_

_But then, before I could have more fun, Odion awoke. And once again, I was sealed into the darkness of Marik Ishtar's mind.  
_

_But this time, it was different. Before, I always could have rested, safe and sound in his darkness. Like a baby, I would think malevolence and sleep at peace. But now, I learned it was like to inflict pain on others. I couldn't be content just sleeping anymore.  
_

_I had to break free again. So I could inflict as much pain and suffering as I possibly could on others. I wanted to rule the world. To take the Millennium Items, harness the power of the Gods, and take this world for myself. So I could subject every last living creature to absolute dystopia._

_I know I didn't deserve it. I know I don't even deserve to live. I am perfectly aware I am an abomination who should be destroyed for the sake of humanity. If the pure and most noble of maidens offered to nurse me, claiming all things, even the evil deserved a second chance, I probably would have ravaged her and sent her to hell.__  
_

_Because I don't have a heart that can be warmed. I don't have a conscious either. I just want to kill and destroy.  
_

_I know I don't deserve to live. I want to anyway. For no other reason that to be a blight on humanity.  
_

_Then, came Battle City.  
_

_Idiots, all of them. Unable to see the illusion before their eyes, until Ra striked Odion and Wheeler down.  
_

_Then for the first time in years, I was happy again.  
_

_I was back.  
_

_It was fun. Subjecting that whore Valentine to the loneliness she spent her entire life trying to escape. Forcing Wheeler to feel the physical agony of his monsters, and the Pharaoh!  
_

_...  
_

_The Pharaoh...  
_

_No, that wasn't fun. That's where my fun ended._

_Because that **bastard** Marik stood in my way!  
_

_Marik was just a little brat. That's all he ever will be. A child who raged against the gods and Pharaoh, who wanted to rule this world so he could have defied his lowly birthright. A boy who never could have killed for the sake of killing, evil for the sake of evil..._

_I'm not insane. Nothing like it, really. No, that's the wrong word. I was just... stronger. Than anybody else who had ever lived. It is the duty of the strong to impose their will on the world. It's just the definition of what it takes to be a king has changed. For example, let's look at a brutal warlord without a sense of sympathy, kindness, or mercy. The kind of man who would rape, pillages, enslaves, then burn. Today, he is a war criminal. In ancient times, he would have been king._

_I am not insane, or anything like that. I just have a so-called 'dated' mindset. I would have been the ruler of the world, thousands of years ago.__  
_

_I just also happen to be sadistic. But I'm not so much of a lunatic I cannot form a plan that doesn't involve pain and suffering._

_But now, I'm just rambling, really.  
_

**"What's going on with him?" **wondered a Fined-type monster, jamming a trident into Yami Marik's side, not even getting a scream in return. The Yami was sealed up good: he was suspended from the air, suspended by four chains. Two chains went through his palms, another through his biceps. Another two chains pierced his feet, and another two through his femurs. They streached him out, and below him were fires scorching his now blackened feet.

_**"Probably trying to scream, but too weak to do it,"** _A Barox said with a laugh, slashing at his back. _**"Come on, Yami! We expected a little more fun from the one that wielded Ra!"** _the Fiend laughed, before hearing a siren and racing off along with his ally. Another prison break...

_It's almost time. My freedom, it's almost at hand._

_It took me a while, but I understand it now. Pharaoh, **you **are the reason I am going to be set free. The the news has spread even to it's prisoners._

_You fought with Zorc Necrophades. This realm's one and only God. Even when sealed away, Zorc's presence was still felt in his kingdom. But now, everything falls apart with his absence...  
_

_I can feel them weakening, these chains that bind me, piercing my muscles and bones._

_And the flames below me that have, for so many years scorched away at my feelings, they're starting to dim._

_Since my humiliating defeat, I have learned how to be patient. I have waited this long for my freedom, I shall wait a bit longer…_

_But this time, things will be different!_

_This time, Odion shall not stand in my path!_

_This time, I will emerge victorious!_

_This time, for my fair maiden, darkness, I shall destroy the light, and turn everything into darkness!_

_This time, I shall rule the Earth!_

_This time, I shall have __**my revenge!**_

_Yes.._

_All of you! Muto! Wheeler! Kaiba! Ishizu! Everyone whoever dared opposed me!_

_And of course, __**you**_,_ Marik Ishtar! After all, with you around, how can I be the only Marik?_

_Yes…_

_I'm ready to return._

_And before long, you'll be begging me to just send you to the Shadow Realm!_

_Of course, were is the fun in that without a little torture?_

_And it will be because the Pharoah defeated Zorc. Because of him, I'm ready to return._

…

_Yes…_

_I am everything._

_I am a child born of darkness._

_I am a child who can only love the darkness, and nothign but the darkness_

_I am a child who hates his 'father', as he was nothing more then a obstacle._

_I am going to destroy light itself._

_I am a sadist._

_I am the master of the god Ra. No lack of a card will ever change that!_

_I am absolutely heartless._

_I am without a conscious. _

_I am without sympathy, regret, respect, or kindness._

_I am an executor._

_I am not insane. Just... from a different time, so to speak._

_I am to be the ruler of the world who shall have humanity die under my rule._

_I am going to make sure as human civilization comes to it's final chapters, that it's done in the slowest, most drawn-out ways I can.  
_

_I am the one who deserves to rule this world._

_I am going to make sure I am the only Marik._

_And most importantly of all…_

_I am evil._

_Yet even so, the chains and fires weaken and dim just for me in absolute submission, for even hell realizes I can never be contained!_

_**Chapter 1 End**_

* * *

Well, didn't change this chapter too much. Extended it a bit, but yeah. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. The Dark One

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Revenge**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Yu-Gi-Oh! _franchise as a whole, although I do own some games and cards.

Summary: 15 years have passed since Marik Ishtar surrendered during his duel with Yugi Muto, trapping his Yami in the Shadow Realm, hell itself. However, there are some evils even hell can only keep at bay for so long…

----------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2: The Dark One**_

_5 weeks later, Domino City…_

"Your move, amateur." Laughed a teenage boy laughing at his enemy- a young child.

The two were in a park, having a duel.

… Well, if you could call it that.

The teenage boy still had all 8000 of his Life Points and a impressive field- he has the trap Graverobber's Retribution out, which would inflict 1000 points of damage every turn thanks to the ten of his opponent's monsters that had been removed from play monsters. He also had two cards set facedown in his Spell and Trap Zone, and for his monster he had two monsters in face down Defense position, and Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord (2800/2500) in attack mode.

The young boy, only about seven, didn't have such a great field.

He only had a measly 1100 Life Points left, one card face down in his spell and trap zone, and one in face-down Defense position.

The boy had short black hair, glasses, jeans, and a stripped white and blue t-shirt.

"Uhh… ummm…. I-I summon… no wait! Uhhh…."

"Common, you little piece of crap! I'm getting hungry- taking down amateurs like you brings up quite an appetite."

"I-I summon Petit Angel!" Said the boy panicking, as he summoned the incredibly weak 600 Attack fairy monster in attack mode.

Naturally, the teenager and his friends laughed. "Seriously? A little puffball with wings and a halo?"

"I… I end my turn." Said the boy, knowing this duel was over, as he sighed and took the 1000 points of damage inflicted by his opponent's Trap Card.

"Van'Dalgyon! Wipe that crappy excuse for a monster away! Darkness Supernova!" He said laughing, as the powerful dragon shot a powerful beam of darkness from it's mouth, annihilating the young boy's monster… as well as the rest of his Life Points. "You don't deserve to play Duel Monsters!" Said the teenager and his friends, as they walked away.

_Why…?_

The young boy was, once again, on the verge of tears. He quickly pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, and started walking away, after putting his deck away in his Deck Box.

_Why can't I be strong…?_

Throughout his young life, he wanted to be a great duelist. Certainly not Yugi Muto or Seto Kaiba good, but good nonetheless.

He sighed as he continued walking him, rain starting to fall…

_It's not fair! No matter how hard I try, I can't win! IT'S NOT FAIR! _He thought, two tears making his way down his face.

His deck was made up mostly of Light attribute Fairies, which he knew wasn't the best. That's not to say his deck wasn't horrible though- he had a very rare card called Shinato, King of a Higher Planegiven to him by his brother, and the powerful Wingweaver, as well as support cards.

The thing was…

He just didn't know how to be strong.

All his life, he looked at his big brother as his role model (their father was dead, and his mother had to work late and wasn't around much). However, like their mother, even his elder brother wasn't around too much- he was barely able to talk to his hero…

And everyone around him refused to even acknowledged he existed. He was often very shy, and the only time he really interacted with others was when he dueled…

Always with the same results in the end- a humiliating defeat on his part. His shyness carried on into his duels- sometimes he would get nervous and play bad moves, not activate his cards when he got the chance, and just freeze when his opponent's talked to him…

Such was the story of Adrian Daimon.

_Someone… _He thought to himself, walking into a alleyway.

He then looked at the sky, letting his hood fall back, letting his face get soaked and his brown hair getting a wash.

_Please… teach me how to be strong! _He pleaded with all his mind. _Someone! Anyone! Please, I'll do anything! ANYTHING!_

Unfortunately for the world, these cries were heard.

…

"At last…" Said Yami Marik, his face once again forming into a psychotic grin.

As usual, the minions of the Shadow Realm were in panic without their leader's instructions (10 years, and still they couldn't get it together), they scrambled everywhere to ensure the souls being tortured didn't try to escape from the weakened Shadow Realm.

At last….

The fires beneath his feet were completely gone, and the chains were incredibly weak…

It only took one good tug on both of his arms, and he pulled the chains out of the ground. They were, however, still in his skin.

Yami Marik then, for the first time in years, let out a psychotic laugh.

"_Finally!" _He screamed at the top of his lungs, knowing their was no one around this area that could hear him and restrain him again- he was home free.

He smirked, as he looked to his right…

Their was a portal leading back to Earth- which had been put there for no other reason then to taunt him.

"Foolish move." Said Yami Marik, walking (very slowly) to the portal. Walking was something he hadn't done in 10 years, and the fact his feet were charred didn't help either.

This time, he would ensure he could not be defeated. He would find someone, team up with that person, and manipulate them to the point they were little more then slaves.

While he originally wanted to chose a adult (or at least a teenager near adulthood) he decided to, in the end, find a child to manipulate.

Yes… If he could manipulate a small child from as young as five, he could become the single most important person in the world in their young life… and the rest of their life as well.

He let out a psychotic laugh as he walked through the portal…

And around the world, it was heard.

_Cairo, Egypt…_

Marik Ishtar woke up from his sleep at the sound of what appeared to be a insane laughter. _What the hell…? _He thought.

Ten years had passed since the day he finally fulfilled his duty as a tomb keeper for the Pharaoh, and he had finally been able to move on and had what he desired- a normal life, and even a family.

"Ngghh… something wrong?" Asked the sleepy voice of a woman next to him, as she still slept.

"N-no, dear." He said sighing, as the woman went back to sleep.

As he tried going back to sleep, he felt his stomach rumble, he then saw the time was 3:30 A.M.

He sighed, as he got out of bed, and went downstairs to make himself a midnight snack. _Tomorrows gonna be hell…_ He thought to himself.

Even though he was sure he was just hearing things that moment, he still shuddered at hearing _**that**_ laugh, which belonged to the complete monster that, for a time, completely controlled him.

"Odion…" He said as he left the kitchen, looking at a corner of a living room.

Their was a small stand with a mirror with a picture of Odion's face on it, as well two unlit candles.

"I promise, I won't ever forget how you helped me… as a person… and beating _**him**_." He thought, thinking of his Yami.

As he walked up the stairs back to his room, he peered into a room with the door slightly opened, and smiled at it's inhabitants- two toddlers, one girl and one boy, sleeping in their beds.

"I promise, even if he came back, I'll never let him hurt you…"

_Domino City…_

"Allright, your move, Yug." Said one of the best duelists in the world, Joey Wheeler, as he looked at his best friend- the King of Games, Yugi Muto.

Yugi smirked as he drew his card. It had been a while since they dueled together just for fun. They had been doing this most of the day (Joey hadn't won yet, but hell- he was having fun, he didn't mind. Not to mention he came close a few times), and they were having a good old fashioned table duel, instead of using their Duel Disks.

"Well Joey, you've done good, but it's time for me to end this." Said Yugi, as he reached for his Graveyard. "I remove Mirage Dragon and Kuriboh from play to special summon Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning!" He said, as he special summoned one of his ace monsters. "Now I'll attack Red Eyes Black Dragon, and attack you once again in a row." He said, as he won the duel.

"Aw, dammit. Oh well, ya win again, Yug." He said smiling. "Getting late though…" He said, grabbing his jacket. "See ya around, Yu-"

Both the Kind of Games and Godfather of Games stopped in their tracks for a second, as they heard what they thought was laughter…

An insane laughter, that belonged to one of their most dangerous of foes, long ago.

"…" Most Joey and Yugi didn't know what to say.

"Joey… did you hear that?"

"Y-yeah…" He said, a bit nervous. "Well, it was probably nothing, anyway…" He said.

"Agreed…" Said Yugi.

Oh, how he wished he could have believed in what Joey was saying.

So did Joey.

….

"…" The CEO of Kaiba Corp just continued to work on his computer, despite the time. God, how he hated days like these.

_Almost done…_ He thought, as he saved a document he was working on.

Although he had to admit, the fact he was up this late was partially his fault- above being the CEO of Kaiba Corp, that were three things more important then this.

One- His younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba.

Two- His wife, Serenity Kaiba.

Three- Gaining the title of King of Games from Yugi. Ten years had passed, and he still wasn't ready to give up.

Around 11 P.M., he started working on his newest deck. He was sure of it, this would be the deck that would help him ascend to his rightful place as the best duelist of the world! It was a Dragon deck, which focused heavily on his legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragons, other dragons in general- specifically the three 'Dragon Lords'.

He spent almost 3 hours assembling this deck, and now he had to pay the price of finishing his work late at night.

"Muto… Next time we duel, I will defeat you…" He said, smirking.

Just as he was about to print the document, he heard what appeared to be a laugh.

A laugh of insanity and evil, belonging to someone from his past…

_Marik!? _He thought, looking around his office, then out a window.

_Dammit… _He thought with a sigh. This was a sign from his own mind that he needed to go to sleep… although he still had about an hour of work left.

_Screw it, I'll just set my alarm a little earlier. _He thought, as he closed he printed the document, closed his laptop, and went to bed.

…

Ishizu Ishtar walked the hallways of the Domino Museum. Once again, ancient Egypt was on display here- which she had organized.

Despite the time, she couldn't help but look at two giant slates…

_This is were it began… _She thought. This was were the true beginning started- were Kaiba obtained Obelisk the Tormentor, and were the Pharaoh Atem first learned just what he was.

Her smile however, was soon changed by a look of horror as she heard a laugh.

"M-Marik!?" She said out loud, looking around. "A… are you there?" She asked, despite knowing the answer.

_That evil laugh… no… it can't be…!_

"…"

_At a apartment complex…._

Yami Marik smirked as he stood over the body of Adrian. He had heard his plies earlier for power…

_And it is power you shall receive. _Thought Yami Marik.

He had to admit- he wanted to possess someone even younger to manipulate and corrupt that person further…

But he would work.

Yami Marik knew right now, this boy desired power.

"_**When I'm done with you, I shall turn that desire into lust that knows no bounds!"**_ He said, letting out a laugh Adrian could not hear.

What he said next was something he could hear however.

"Wake up, child." He said, smirking. He could will when he wanted this child to hear him and when he didn't.

"Nggghhhh…" Said the ten year old boy, stirring in his sleep. After Yami Marik said that a few more times, he awoke.

"Huh…….!" His eyes widened in fear as he saw a transparent figure stand over him.

"Don't scream, child." Said the ghost, letting out a innocent/completely fake smile.

"W-who are you!?" Asked Adrian, panicking.

"You called for me…"

"H-huh?"

"You called for someone 'whoever was listening' to come and give you more power…" He said still smiling. "I am the one who shall grant you more power…"

"R……. really?" Asked Adrian. He was wondering if he was still dreaming. _My prayers… they got through!?_

"What is your name, child? Since we're going to be friends from now on, I think I should know."

"Adrian… Adrian Daimon. What's yours?" He asked, blinking his green eyes at Yami Marik.

Yami Marik smirked as he said his name- the word that would seal the deal on their 'friendship'.

"Marik Ishtar."

_And soon, 'master'._

--------------------------------

_**Chapter 2: End**_


	3. Insanity Addiction

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Revenge**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Yu-Gi-Oh! _franchise as a whole, although I do own some games and cards.

Summary: 15 years have passed since Marik Ishtar surrendered during his duel with Yugi Muto, trapping his Yami in the Shadow Realm, hell itself. However, there are some evils even hell can only keep at bay for so long…

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Insanity Addiction**_

"Allright kids, have a good break!" Said many teachers of Domino Elementary, as their pupils ran out of the classrooms. Naturally, every child was excited- two weeks off with no work (except some students who had chosen to do extra credit over break, most of them because their grades depended on it).

"Sweet!"

"Yeah!"

"So, wanna come over to my place over break?" "Sure!"

"Common, let's go duel 'till morning!" (Even years after Battle City, what Kaiba had done had changed the Californian city forever- Dueling would from that point on be a permanent part of life)

"What are we gonna do, Master?"

Those were the typical comments being cried out by the energetic students… well, except for the last one. That one was said out loud only by Adrian to Yami Marik- the one whom he had signified as his Master, who would lead him to greatness!

"_Train your mental state, Worm."_ Said the Yami, levitating above Adrian.

"My mental state?" He said out loud, blinking. This wasn't like his previous trainings, which they had been doing for the past two weeks…

-------

"_Your life is very dull, boy." Said Yami Marik to Adrian after school._

"_I-I'm sorry!" Said the boy as he walked down the lonely path that only he took. Good thing also, or people would call him insane for just talking like this out loud._

"_Why do you apologize so damn much!?" Snarled Yami Marik. "'Hey, why don't you have my lunch money!?' 'I-I'm sorry!'. 'No, Adrian, that isn't the answer.' 'S-sorry, Teacher…'. 'Dammit you little piece of crap! Why the fuck won't you just kneel over dead!?' 'I'm… cough… sorry….'." Said Yami Marik, reciting just a __**few **__of the apologies Adrian had said over the day. The last one was enough to stop Adrian in his tracks. That was said only about ten minutes ago by the older duelist whom he took on yesterday, Conway. In fact, he had a fresh black eye to prove it._

"_I… I know you're supposed to apologize when you do wrong… and I keep doing wrong, so it's only fair I apologize to everyone when something bad happens…"_

"_**This is why I hate you so much." **__Said Yami Marik, in the way so that the young and naïve Adrian could not hear him. "Don't you get it? If it's to a teacher, it means you're being stupid and got the question wrong. (Adrian hung his head low at this, sniffling) Everything else however is different, Worm!"_

"_H-huh?" Asked Adrian. This wasn't the first time he was called Worm. In fact, almost every day for the last week and a half since meeting Yami Marik, that's all he was- Worm. It was mean, but it sure beat being called 'piece of crap', 'worthless loser', 'waste of space', 'dumbass', and Conway's favorite- 'little piece of shit'._

"_You enjoy it, don't you, Worm?"_

"_N-no! I hate it, I really do, Marik!" Cried out Adrian. They were both now in a alleyway by two apartments. The area was pretty remote and their was no people around. He figured this was a good way to talk with Yami Marik without having too many people notice. So what if only a few people thought he was insane? Better then everyone thinking that._

"_Yet you allow them to do it?" Growled Yami Marik. After that however, a smile formed on his face. A cruel, sadistic smile- a smile he only had when he knew someone was going to suffer. "I answered your prayers, Worm. But now, I think, you just don't deserve it…" He said. As this happened, he walked past one of the apartment brick walls. A look of sheer horror made it's way across Adrian's face- his guardian, the one that was supposed to make him strong… was abandoning him!_

"_NOOO!" He cried, running over and banging his fists on the wall. "P-please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Come back Marik! Please…! P-please!" He said, starting to cry, falling to his knees. "Please…. *sob* please…"_

"_Shut up." Said the embodiment of pure evil as he came out of the wall. "I was kidding, Worm." Adrian looked up, and almost immediately his tears stopped flowing and he smiled. While he didn't resume his crying, his look went from happy to scared at the look of Yami Marik's insane expression. "M… Marik?"_

"_You cry so easily." Said Yami Marik. "Do you know what crying means?"_

"_Uh… that you're sad or really hurt?" Asked Adrian, giving out a question rather then a answer._

"_No, Worm!" Screamed Yami Marik, scaring the boy to the point he fell backwards on his butt. "COMPLETELY incorrect!" He said growling, ignoring about a hundred "Sorry!"s from the boy, his head over his head, and one 'Don't hurt me!'. "Crying is the worst thing you can do as a human being, __**which really isn't saying much, **__Adrian." He said, the middle statement unheard by Adrian. However, at the sound of Yami Marik actually using his birth name for one, his head shot up "It means one thing, and one thing ONLY, Worm."_

"_A-and what's that, Marik?" Asked Adrian._

"_Weakness." Said Yami Marik, his face up next to Adrian's face (which he would have liked more then anything in the world to tear to shreds, in the most painful and hellish manners possible)._

"_Weakness…?"_

"_You are weak, Worm." Said Yami Marik. "We must change that." Said Yami Marik, walking over to a trash can._

"_Uh… Marik?"_

"_Knife." Said Yami Marik, as he then looked over at the confused boy. "there is a knife at the top of this- a switch knife. "Open it." At this Adrian just gulped. "I said get it, Worm!"_

_Adrian then ran over to the garbage can, and opened it. He nearly jumped back in surprise. It was rather big, and in perfect condition… And the lower half of the knife was serrated._

"_I want you to cut your hand with this."_

"_W-what!?"_

"_Just your left hand." Said Yami Marik smirking. "From the tip of each of your fingers to the bottom of the hand." He said. "I want you, no matter what, not to cry!" He said laughing. "Can you handle it, Worm? Or do I need to find someone else more worthy of making stronger? Maybe the young brother of Seto Kaiba?" He said. He had forgotten how many years had gone by when he said that threat, and he was unaware that while not a huge professional, by this point Mokuba had earned his mark as a Duelist. But at that time, it didn't matter- it was a empty threat, and he knew it was enough to get the Worm- I mean Adrian to do this._

_Adrian just looked at the blade. 'Should I do this…?" He thought. It was a stupid question. Despite how often he got questions wrong in class, it wasn't because he was stupid- he just froze up and said the wrong answer in nervousness. So he knew the answer to this question in particular- Hell no. In fact, that was the last thing he should have done…_

_But the sheer thought of Mark leaving again, even if just for a second, sent a huge shiver- no, Absolute Zero down his spine!_

'_I can do this…!' he thought. 'I can be strong! I can be strong…'_

"_I CAN BE STRONG!" He screamed, as he made five cuts on his left hand, making sure the tip was in the whole time. The pain was unlike anything the boy had felt by this point in his life, but their was no way he would cry- not if it was the price of power!_

_Yami Marik smiled. __**"Good, child, good…" **__He said to himself, chuckling._

"_Ah…" Said Adrian. "Ahahaha…"_

"_Hmmmmm?" Said Yami Marik, kneeling against a wall in a angle he didn't go through, at the chuckle._

_At this point, Adrian was laughing. "!" He said, pressing his fist against he brick wall, leaving a mark._

_That was the worst pain he had ever felt so far in his life (he didn't do sports, so no broken bones), and he now knew something- nothing the other bullies could have done could have topped that! No matter what, he could always just remember this pain and know they couldn't ever succeed the pain he brought to himself!_

_At this moment, he saw a boy starting to walk by. The boy had headphones on, and was his age- he hadn't notice his moment of insanity._

"_Hey, Marik…?"_

"_What, Worm?"_

"_Does being strong mean being better then everyone else, and getting them to do what you say?" _

_Yami Marik smirked. "Yes, Worm, it does."_

_At this, Adrian then ran to the other boy, and with his bloodied hand, pushed him down by pushing him on the back of the neck._

"_H-hey!" Cried the boy, falling down face first. He then looked up. "A-Adrian?"_

"_Give it to me!" Said Adrian, smirking._

"_W-what!?" Cried the other boy, now afraid of Adrian._

"_Whatever money you got on you!" Said Adrian, pointing his knife downwards. "Or I'll cut it off!" He said, smirking. He remembered, this was exactly what one of his bullies said and threatened to him… he didn't know it would feel this good!_

"_O-okay!" Said the boy, sniffling, throwing his wallet with a image of Summoned Skull on it, and some lose change on the ground. "T-there! Let me go!" _

"_Fine." Said Adrian, picking it all up. "And tell anyone… and you know what happens!" He said laughing, as the other boy ran off in terror, crying. At this, Adrian honestly did feel guilty- VERY guilty… but hey, power was power!_

_Yami Marik just smirked. He knew he had done a good job._

_--_

"What do you mean, mental state, Master?" Asked Adrian. The following night after this first theft of another person's money, Yami Marik had asked to be called Master- he was, after all, the one that was making Adrian so powerful. Adrian felt like he had no choice but to agree.

"_You have learned how to overpower and strike fear in your enemies." _Said Yami Marik. _"But you have yet to stop feel guilt and sadness over those below you!"_

"I apologize." Said Adrian. Since that day, the _only_ person he apologized to was Yami Marik- no one else was worthy of it!

"_You should." _Said Yami Marik. _"We need to teach you how to do it… to take something's life without remorse." _He said smirking.

"K-Kill?" Said Adrian. Now _that _sounded a little… overboard.

"_Yes." _Said Yami Marik. _"Kill, without remorse." _Said the insane Yami to the (once) innocent ten year old boy, as he looked over at a alley.

Their was a broken fence, and their was a cat trapped in it. _"End it's life."_

"…" Adrian didn't know what to do… this really was taking it to a whole new level.

"_I haven't all day, Worm._" He really did actually, but that wasn't the point. The sooner this little human was able to kill without feeling anything, the sooner he could get his true plans into motion, and he could destroy the Earth of all of it's life until only darkness and evil remained. A perfect world of Darkness and Sin!

_Just relax… _Ordered Adrian to himself. _It's in pain for one………. Besides, you're bigger, Adrian! … That's right… _He thought to himself. _Bigger and stronger… this little cat NEEDS you to end it's suffering! _He then took out his knife- he knew how to sneak it into the school and not get caught. _Besides… If I do this, it'll be better then taking those asshole's money! Yeah… This'll be great! No, this'll be amazing! _A smile of pure insanity was beginning to form… He was beginning to wonder what that world meant now, 'insanity'. Yami Marik called him though, his 'insane pupil', so it couldn't have been bad, right? No, no way! If the Master called him that, it was good! _Better then anything! Kill! I NEED to kill it! I need satisfaction! _He thought, raising his hand with the knife in the air. _I want it! Satisfaction! I NEED IT! _Now, it was beginning to rain.

"_**He's going to do it…" **_Chuckled Yami Marik. Why the hell couldn't Marik Ishtar be this easy to manipulate!? _**"Worm… after this, all we need to do is Duel… and when he does… everything will fall into place!" **_

Yami Marik then started laughing as the rain began to pour and the cat's life ended, as did Adrian.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 End**_

_**Author's Note: So sorry about the wait everyone! I've had other stories to work on (in Fictionpress), and I've been on a bit of a writer's block for this story D:**_

_**Either way, I hope this chapter was creepier then the last two- from this point on, say hello- this is the Adrian we are going to see for the rest of this story.**_

_**Either way, while I doubt I'll be able to get another chapter up by Christmas (I'll try, though), I'm happy I at least got this chapter out in time for the holidays. Stay tuned folks- next up, we get our first duel, and I promise this story will get more Yu-Gi-Oh!-ey in nature, specifically with Dueling and Egypt.**_

_**So… yeah.**_

_**Read and review :D**_


	4. Hatred of the Cards

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Revenge**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Yu-Gi-Oh! _franchise as a whole, although I do own some games and cards.

Summary: 15 years have passed since Marik Ishtar surrendered during his duel with Yugi Muto, trapping his Yami in the Shadow Realm, hell itself. However, there are some evils even hell can only keep at bay for so long…

_**NOTE: **_The following duel uses the real life rules while playing. As in, using the phases, and no monster can just be summoned in face-up Defense position.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Duel**_

"_Insect…" _Said Yami Marik.

"Yeah, master?"

"_Understand if you fail this I shall truly abandon you."_

Adrian couldn't help but mentally panic inside after hearing those words. It had been about a week into Winter Break, and he had spent the time getting new cards- and with it, he had created a new deck, one of twilight- one of light attribute Fairies and dark Fiends…

"A-Assured master, my victory is assured!"

"_I gave you the cards, __**mortal whom I despise, **__do not fail!" _He loved being able to insult Adrian right in front of him out loud, and having him not hear.

As well as three trump cards- three _very _rare cards Yami Marik said didn't usually exist.

"_Within the confines of hell, I met three other souls." _He had told him. _"These cards are their manifestations- three sinners who defied Ra!"_

Whatever that meant.

_Truth be told, I don't care! _Thought Adrian. All he knew is that they could count for Ultimate Rare- and he didn't even care for that. He wanted vengeance, **revenge! **And against Conway, he would receive just that!

He was in the park, ignoring the bitter cold. He enjoyed it. Even before Marik, he felt more at peace in winter then in summer- he was always more at peace with the bitter cold then in the blazing heat.

"Well well… been too long, you little brat." Said Conway, on the other side of the park. "Ready for another beat down, I see?"

"Revenge…"

"What was that?"

"I'm getting revenge." Said Adrian, gritting his teeth and glaring. "So, we'll duel for ante!"

"Ante, eh?" Asked Conway, smirking. "So if I win, I get your Shinato then?"

"No."

"Don't tell me someone as worthless as you got a better card?"

"I did!" Said Adrian, his voice dripping with hatred. "I'll ante my three rarest cards, all of equal rarity- the Sky Scourges!"

"_WHAT!"_

"Don't know what they are, but oh well. If they aren't as rare as I think, I'll just steal Shinato. Plain as that."

"_WORM…!" _If Yami Marik could, he would have taken the concealed blade of his rightfully owned Millenium Rod (Before that bastard the Pharaoh STOLE it from him!) and slit his neck. _"You better dare not do this, you fool!"_

"I am." Said Adrian, reading his duel disk. "Just relax." At that moment, it stopped snowing, and several of Domino City's homeless men stopped to look at them. "I know what I'm doing, Master! If he's not down in ten turns, I'll quit dueling forever!"

"_I'll see to it you do!"_

"Duel, eh?"

"Wonder if it'll be any good?"

"I could use a good show!"

"Grah… for all the shit that's happened in out lives, a little show like this is what we deserve!"

"You move first." Said Adrian, glaring.

"With pleasure!" Said Conway, entering his Draw Phase.

"I'll put down two face down cards and summon **Tyrant Baby Dragon (500/0)** in Attack Mode!" Said Conway, as two face down spells and/or traps were set down, and what looked like (like it's name said) a baby Tyrant Dragon was summoned. "I end my turn!"

"_Worm…"_

"M-My draw!" Said Adrian, drawing.

"I'll set two cards face down!" He said. "And I'll summon Petit Angel (600/900) in attack mode!" He said, as the weak fairy appeared. "I-I'll end my turn!"

"_For your sake, don't mess this up."_

"Tch! Shitty monster- fitting for a shitty kid like yourself." Said Conway, entering his draw phase.

"I'll activate Tyrant Baby's Dragon special ability!" He said, smirking. "By refusing to summon a monster for this turn, I'll place a Tyrant Counter on him…" He said smirking. "I… end my turn."

"_Brat! He's planning something… don't let it go through!"_

"Right!" Said Adrian drawing, smirking at his hand. "Main Phase I! I summon The Bistro Butcher (1800/1000) in attack mode!" He said, as the Fiend appeared.

_A fiend? _Thought Conway with curiosity. From what he remembered, Adrian used all light attribute fairy monsters for the most part… _Perhaps it's related to them… the Sky Scourges…?_

"I activate Pot of Greed!" He said, activating his Spell Card.

_Since when did he have that in his deck…?_

"Battle Phase! Attack Tyrant Baby Dragon! Dark Slice!" Said Adrian, as the Bistro Butcher easily destroyed Tyrant Baby Dragon.

_Just wait 'till I decide to activate my trap… _Thought Conway darkly, once his monster was destroyed. "Now Tyrant Baby Dragon's ability activates! For each Tyrant Counter on it, I can add one more to my hand!" He said smirking. "Not to mention your Bistro Butcher let's me draw two more cards, considering I took battle damage." He said smirking, drawing, not apparently minding his Life Points had dropped 1300 Points.

"I activate Card Destruction!" Said Adrian. "I think you know what happens next!"

"Of course, dumbass." Said Conway with a smirk, discarding his whole hand and drawing four cards, and Adrian drew five.

"_Be careful, worm. Those Babies don't appear to be as harmless as they look. And neither does their ultimate form- which I'm sure you're aware of." _Said Yami Marik with a glare. _**"Idiot…"**_

"I-I know!" He said, as he couldn't help but gulp a little.

"Hey, whose that little runt talking to?"

"The other duelist?

"Nah, doesn't look like it."

"Kid seems crazy- look at his hands, cuts!"

"Dammit, you know we can't see as well as you can you insane bastard!"

"Keh! Who cares- five bucks says he's gonna be joining us someday!"

"I end my turn!"

"Allright, my move!" Said Conway, smirking, quickly taking his Draw Phase. "Thanks to your spell, I now have all three of my Baby Dragons are in the Graveyard, I can remove them from play to bring out the allmighty Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500). He said, smirking. Adrian couldn't help but gulp once more at hearing a sigh of disappointment at his master's voice.

"And now, for a normal summon, I'll summon Armored Dragon (1500/800)!" Said Conway, as the weaker dragon appeared. "Time to show you who the hell you're dealing with! I'll enter my Battle Phase now, unless you have something you'd like to do?"

"N… no…"

"Good. Let's go! Attack both monsters, my allmighty Dragon! Tyrant Burst!" Said Conway with a laugh, as Tyrant Dragon took out both Petit Angel and the Bistro Butcher, dropping Adrian's life points from it's noble 8000 to 5700. "I'll end my turn…"

_Please…_ Thought Adrian, near shaking as he was about to take his Draw Phase. _Let this card be it! I only have monsters in my hand I need tributes or I can't special summon yet…. let this be it! Let my hatred prevail! _He said drawing.

When he saw his monster, a wicked gleam entered his eyes.

"Hey… what's up with that kid?" Asked one of the homeless.

"_Let's go!" _Screamed Adrian, as he prepared to do a special summon, as Yami Marik laughed. "I'll remove Petit Angel, The Bistro Butcher, Ancient Brain, and Archfiend of Gilfer to bring out one of my best cards." He said, smirking.

_Is that… why he sent our damn cards to the graveyard, to remove them from play for this?_

"_**Come forth! Sky Scourge Norleras (2400/1500)!"**_

…

"_**Allright, the Yami kept his promise!" **_Said a Duel Spirit, chuckling as he broke his restrictive chains in the Shadow Realm to his brothers.

"_**Figures you leave first, lucky bastard."**_

"_**I agree with Enrise."**_

"_**Ah, relax, I'm sure we'll meet each other soon…" **_Said the fiend, leaving the cold confines of hell, for were he and his brothers were imprisoned cold and pain was all that existed.

"What the hell…?" Said Conway wide eyed, seeing the large monster appear out of what appeared to be some kind of dark portal.

"Damn, you guys ever seen that kind of monster before?"

"Hell no!"

"That's it, I'm out of here!"

"Now I'll activate his ability! By paying a _meezly_ 1000 Life Points, I can send all cards and on the field to the graveyard!"

_No way… I… I can't counter it with my trap! _Thought Conway in despair, knowing his Mirror Force would go to waste. _Not even my monster's abilities can negate it! I can't even bring out Tyrant Neptune!_

"Let's go! Dark Chaos Suicide Blast!"

"_**Oh well."**_ Said Norleras, as he proceeded to self destruct, destroying the whole field.

"And now I'll activate **Sky Scourge Immortality!** This Spell Card can only be activated if it was sent to the graveyard with Norleras' effect! My life points are reduced to 1... but for each card sent to the Graveyard, Norleras gains 1000 Attack points!"

"Wait…. ACK!"

"Battler Phase, enter!" Said Adrian, an evil smile plastered on his young face. "Norleras! Dark Nightmare Blow!"

"_**Nighty nighty, little boy." **_Said Norleras, placing a head on Conway's head, filling it with dark images. With a loud scream, his Life Points dropped to 0.

"I did it… I DID IT!"

"_Good work, Adrian." _Said Yami Marik, smirking at how well the cards had falled into play. Just as the cards had a Heart, it held a Hatred- and he knew how to manipulate it. Now it was just a matter of getting Adrian to master it.

Adrian smirked, walking to his (unconcious) enemy, and taking a card out of his deck. A card that hadn't appeared in this duel- Van'Dalgyon.

"You're mine now… someday, all cards will be mine…"

* * *

Arc, sorry about that long wait. To be honest, I lost my interested in YGO for a while 3:

But, it's starting to return! And I feel like bieng more updaty with this story. While i'll try to do more, i'm going to make sure I at least force myself to write one chapter a month, with 2-3 being wonderful if I can draw the inspiration.

Sorry if this was a sucky duel after so long- i'm not experienced with writing Duels to much.

OC Cards- don't use without Permission

Card 1-

Name: Tyrant Baby Dragon

Type: Dragon, Effect

Level: 1

Attack: 500

Defense: 0

Effect: You can chose to not summon a monster per turn in order to place a Tyrant Counter on this card. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, send as many Tyrant Baby Dragons from your Deck to your hand for as many Tyrant Counters you have on this monster. If you have three "Tyrant Baby Dragon"s in your Graveyard, you can remove them from play to special summon 1 "Tyrant Dragon" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard, ignoring the summong conditions. Reduce your Life Points to 1 afterwords.


	5. Good Dreams Good Bye

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Revenge**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Yu-Gi-Oh! _franchise as a whole, although I do own some games and cards.

Summary: 15 years have passed since Marik Ishtar surrendered during his duel with Yugi Muto, trapping his Yami in the Shadow Realm, hell itself. However, there are some evils even hell can only keep at bay for so long…

(Note: The next three chapters won't focus so much on Adrian and Yami Marik as it will on other characters. Since I'm so nice though, I'll make sure…. I forgot what I was gonna make sure, lol)

Also, sorry I couldn't keep my own deadline- school has started and crap D:

P.S. And yes, I support Silentshipping.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Good Dreams Good Bye**_

"_Hey, Adrian!" Yelled a small, eight year old girl, running up to Adrian on the playground._

"_What is it, Sara?" Asked Adrian, now glaring at her, stopping her._

"_Umm… I was just wondering- it's been a while since we hung out, you know? Since I transferred schools and I moved to the other side of town, maybe we can go to KaibaLand or something…?" She asked, somewhat afraid._

"_**My little insect no longer needs to deal with you." **__Said a demented voice, causing Sara to scream and look up to a new stranger behind her, however she only saw a shadow with large hair, with an Egyptian looking eye planet on the forehead._

"_W-who are you!"_

"_Do NOT talk to my master in such a tone!" Screamed Adrian, running over and punching the scared girl. "He's superior to you, superior to everyone!"_

"_H… he?"_

"_**Yes, you stupid girl." **__Said the shadow, it's voice changing- essentially sounding like one female and one male voice, as the shadow no longer took a shape, taking over the whole area, talking to the girl that was now in tears._

"_**I am the darkness which haunts the innocent's dreams. I am the trauma that prisoners of war can never leave. I am the evil which plagues the world. I am the absolute fear which keeps children awake, afraid to close their eyes. I am the turmoil that leads nations to war. I am the gods that the Aztecs gladly sacrificed people and ate their flesh to please. I am the despair that drives weak minded fools to suicide. I am the malevolent forces that tear lives apart. I am the tragedy waiting to create an accident to tear lovers apart. I am the creator of Gods that the ancients required the Dragons to defeat. I am the beings that make innocent games of Duel Monsters become games of life or death…" **__Said the shadow to the now crying girl, as a large doll similar to the one o a Duel Monster's card _("Dark Necrofear?" She thought) _appearing, beginning to talk to her._

**I am the Shadow Realm, child.**

_She screamed._

That was five hours ago.

"So, whatcha want to do?" Asked the young girl, turning to Adrian. She had long brown hair tied into a piggy tail, and was wearing a simple white t-shirt with overalls.

"I dunno, Sara." He said with a sigh, to his only slightly younger friend's disappointment. Since moving to the other side of Domino, they hadn't had a lot of opportunities to hang out with each other, and needless to say it was starting to be a boring Christmas Break with her dear friend,

"Want to go to KaibaLand?"

Yami Marik cringed at that word- Kaiba. It was at that bastard's tournament he had been defeated! His other self was interested in his path, but not the Yami, no! He only cared to rule the world, and Kaiba was just another obstacle in his path. _"Say no, worm!"_

"Sorry, I really don't have the money, and I don't want to ask my sis for more money, ya know?"

"Ok, I understand." Said Sara with a smile, blinking her green eyes and hiding any sigh of disappointment in her voice.

Suddenly, Adrian had an idea. _Master!_ He thought.

"_What is it?" _Growled Yami Marik.

_Would you mind, Master, if we went to the library?_

"_I don't see why not."_

Adrian smiled. "Hey! Sara!" He said smiling, hiding the malicious intent of what he wanted to search up in the library from his voice- Sara would have run away surely if he had. And something like this… required no jeopardizing.

"What is it, Adrian?"

"Wanna stop by the library?" He said , his smile turning into a smirk. Sara giggled and nodded her head, assuming a running position. Within no time, the two were having an undeclared race, dodging many people in the more metropolis areas of Domino City.

"_**What are you up to…?"**_

_2 hours later._

"So, found any books you like?" Asked Sara smiling, looking at Adrian. She had been reading some books on witches and wizards in the two hours they had been there, including a _Harry Potter_ book (Adrian remembered it to be among her favorites), and some general fantasy books.

"I'm trying to find something in nonfiction, I haven't yet." Said Adrian with a frown, smiling. "Something on magic- ancient magic."

"Really? Sounds fun- you want to learn it or something?" (softly) Giggled Sara, making sure not to disturb anyone else in the library.

"Nah, there's only one thing I read about on the internet I found really cool, it was an ancient Egyptian spell." He said with a smirk.

"_What are you talking about, boy? You haven't been online in two days, and that was for my own personal research!"_

"Relax…"

"H-Huh?" Asked Sara. "Umm… sorry if that response was out of line…"

At this, Adrian had more or less had enough. To be blunt, he felt the need to drop off an unnecessary weight.

"Hey, mind coming around the back with me?" He said, his smile and smirk gone, as he started walking out. Sara, confused, followed him.

"W… what's this about, Adrian?" Asked the scared girl, looking at the person that was once considered to be her best friend, sitting on an abandoned chair.

"You know, over time, some friends just… drift apart, right?" Asked Adrian. "You think it lasts forever, then you realize something- maybe you aren't supposed to be friends with that person… maybe, splitting up and going separate ways is the best point from onwards. You have a real future instead of just hanging out with someone you don't want to hand out with anymore…"

"W… what are you saying, Adrian?" Asked Sara, tears starting to well up, although she already knew fully what he was trying to say. However, he put it in a much more blunt way then she would have preferred- then anyone would have preferred.

"I want you out of my life Sara."

And with that, she ran away crying, and Adrian calmly walked back inside to look for the book he wanted, as his Master laughed a laughed only he and Adrian could hear.

"_Nicely put. You're very close from being promoted from insect. Your first evolution since being a waste of space."_

Adrian beamed at this news, and he would then look for several hours for a book.

Meanwhile, around 9 P.M. someone woke from a nap. A certain Mokuba Kaiba.

_Mokuba- I'm going to be gone for today and most of tomorrow, Serenity will be staying with you._

_~Seto_

Mokuba yawned and sat up in his bed. Such news was nothing special- he'd grown up a lot since the events of ten years ago, even if every maid and servant took the day off he could take care of himself (and his brother's wife if she ever needed help)- even surprise visits from Joey and the rest of his friends by this point.

"Hungry…" Said the groggy teen picking up his Deck Box then making his way to the kitchen, saying hello to other people working at the Mansion that he happened to cross by. He would have said hello to Serenity also, had she not gone to bed early.

"Some coffee, sir?"

"No thank you, ma'm. I'll take care of my own snack."

"As you wish, Master Mokuba." Said the elderly maid, walking away.

Mokuba properly dressed himself, in his usual former outfit except for his old coat- wearing Seto's old one from Battle City, even though it was still a bit too tall for him. He made himself some waffles and orange juice afterward (he didn't eat real dinner for about another two hours normally). _Why do I feel tired still…? _Mokuba thought with a yawn after having a little OJ. Usually eating helped him wake up a bit- but it felt like even a Chocolate Parfait could have made him feel less tired. As a result, Mokuba decided to shift through his deck, looking at some of a new type of monster- the Synchros. Mokuba couldn't help but smirk at them. He was sure they were going to be popular at one point or another, although even Seto didn't have much faith in them- describing them as too hard to summon (much more so then Ritual and Fusion Monsters) and being generally hard to summon in a quick moment. From what he knew, a student at the Academy over sees (with a last name similar to Yugi's) was making himself well known for his excessive use of Fusion monsters, something his brother also though wasn't too reliable in a tight moment.

_Wish I could meet him someday… _Said the teenage boy, taking another sip, and nearly coughing it out in alarm. _T-the hell! _He thought, in alarm putting a hand over his deck.

_My deck.. Di… did it just pulse!_

…

"_It's time to end this!" Said Jaden, out of breath, his Life Points down to 200, after just summoning Neos Wiseman, and his deck almost depleted._

_On the other side of the arena, the silver haired boy in the business suit could only chuckle. "Foolish, foolish boy. You really think that's it?" He asked, twirling a finger in his hair. "You have no idea just what is involved in this, do you?" He smirked._

"_Huh…?"_

"_You've faced the Shadow Realm, Yuki. You've also faced what was once your only friend, and the beast called Nightshroud. You've faced the Shadow Realm, Yuki…" He said smirking, and Eye of Wdjat appearing behind him. "But you've only faced it's avatars, really… not you, not Wheeler, not Phoenix, hell, not even Muto himself knows the power of the Shadows head on." He said with a laugh, the cards on the field beginning to dematerialize. "Consider this a favor. I had four face down Traps and one Quick-Play Spell. Nothing you did could have beaten me."_

"_W-wait!"_

"_Wake up, Jaden." Said the boy with a chuckle. "It's time for school, for the time being… we'll see each other in a few years. Hell, you haven't even faced those three cards yet- you aren't any use right now, so wake up."_

"Wake up!" Said Syrus, after several more shoves, finally waking up the other Slifer Red student.

_A… dream?_

…

"I better have a good reason for coming out to Egypt yet again, Ishizu."

"Blunt as ever, Kaiba."

"You're lucky I picked up Arabic in the past few years, woman. You'd be paying for the translator if I ever needed it."

"But you wouldn't spend much time in public, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you just like to come discuss business, or do you intend on seeing some of our landmarks in this visit?"

"Yes. I flew across the damn ocean to see the triangles I could easily redesign in the comfort of my own home. Why the hell am I here, Ishtar?"

"Did you… hear my brother's darkness laugh again?"

"Is that what you called me here for? Yes, I did for your information- now I'm heading back home. Expect a bill for the oil I used to get h ere in a few days, Ishizu."

"You really think that's all?"

"Get on with it if you have more, and don't bother with your hocus pocus nonsense!"

"Fine, let's just discuses some business, shall we?"

And with that, they left to enter deeper into the tomb.

…

"Stu… *hiccup*pid boy!" Cried Sara in her bedroom, refusing to open the door to anyone, even her own parents. It felt hard- even though they were too young to be romantically intertwined at all, she had to admit, loosing Adrian as a friend was like loosing a crush to her, and to think they had been such great friends… "Hnnngg…?" Sara briefly stopped crying at hearing a rather large 'Thump-thump' sound, causing her to look over to her deck. "My cards…?" She muttered, picking them up.

"H-honey?" Said Sara's mother through the door. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah… can you microwave some food for me mommy?"

"No problem, darling."

"…." For some reason, the heartbeat like sound of the cards had calmed her, and she knew four things now-

One, she was hungry.

Two, after dinner she was going to sleep.

Three, she was going to go visit Adrian's sister and see if she knew what was up with Adrian's new personality.

Four, someday, she was gonna kick his ass for this.

Likewise, on the other side of town-

"…" Yugi couldn't help but feel troubled at the seemingly resonating pulse from his deck. While not a stranger to it when feeling the Heart of the Cards, it didn't change the fact this wasn't a duel, and his deck should be, as he put it, 'asleep' at the moment. And then that laugh.

_Marik's Yami… _He thought to himself. Despite all this, he couldn't help but naturally feel some fear- while he had come a long way since Duelist Kingdom, the thought of someone like him returning, without the Pharaoh's help…

_No… I dueled him because I wanted him to move on- because I knew I could handle myself, we all could. _He said, sitting down. _Even if that monster comes back, we'll be ready for him!_

And lastly, at the same time as those incidents, at the library…

"Thank you for being here, Sir!" Said Adrian, smiling."Thank you for taking such interests in these texts! Usually Mr. Bakura is here, but he's out on the other side of the country, so I'll be helping you… what were you looking into?"

"These." Said Adrian, taking out a book. "The Darkest of the Egyptian Arts, the onces requiring human sacrifice…"

"Quite grizly, for a child like yourself to read, but these aren't real you know- we've come a long way since believing in stuff like this…"

"I know." He said with a smile. "But there's one I've been interested in knowing about…" He said, pointing on one page. "These were discovered in an ancient book of spells, were they not? The 'Millennium Items'?"

"Yes, a horrid one at that… costs at least 99 lives, from what we know- and if magic did exist, the best sorceress in existence."

"True." Said Adrian, smirking, looking at a picture of what looked like a Millenium Rod. "It makes me wonder something though…"

"What, child?" He said with a gulp.

"What would it take and how many people would you have to kill to, I don't know, just make one- not even with it's full power, more like a quarter…" He said, his eyes half closed and a smirk on his face. "Just one, really- just enough to invoke the power of the shadows, enough to make normal games deadly.."

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

Again, sorry for that wait D:

And yeah, as you can see, I want to have the plot start rolling around- now with giving Adrian ideas of his own to further increase Marik's plans. I might have a few more of the 'pulse' scenes later on- the next few chapters will be, as I mentioned before, when people are becoming aware something is going to happen.

Also, I remember in the Millennium World RPG Arc, the spell for creating the Millennium Items had to have been written somewhere, and I think I remember Akenhadin didn't create it or anything. Likewise, weren't they concerned about it being very precise- what if less than 99 souls had been sacrificed, or more? Hell, could we have gotten more powerful or weaker items?

So yeah. Moral of the story- don't copy ancient books of Egyptian spells and put them in libraries. Bad results are bad.

Read and review!


	6. AN- Heavy rewriterevising information

Hey, thank you for reading so far!

So, it's been about two years since I've updated this story. School, and a lack of fandom interest ended up taking over. Combined that with the fact I didn't have a clear plot thought up for this story, it was recipe for disaster (the previous chapter six, which I'm not even going to re-write, was little more than an example that I didn't even know what the hell I was doing with this story anymore). Likewise, since 2010, I have improved as an author. And lately ideas for this story have propped back in my head.

With this in head, I have opted to revise this story completely. I'm still going to keep most of what happened, but edit it, remove unnecessary details, and add as I need necessary. Yami Marik, who I wrote in mind being this force of pure and absolute evil, showed most of his evil in name calling (even if he had his moments, like forcing Adrian to cut himself and kill a cat). Adrian, who I wanted to be this bullied child who was seduced by evil and became a tragic villain practically turned full-evil with a snap. If he hadn't had found Yami Marik, he would have done it eventually. And in one plothole, Yami Marik had allied the Sky Scourges even though he, well, was kind of imprisoned for fifteen years. I wanted this to take place around the beginning of GX, and fifteen years was too far a gap, so I changed it to ten. Likewise, unlike in 2010, I now have a beta-reader (the fabulous SubZeroChimera)

Basically, if you have enjoyed the story thus far, I want to tell you this- you aren't going to be reading a brand new story and I played with your amusement only to discontinue it. You'll have the same story, but _hopefully _re-written to be much better. I might also decide to destroy this story alltogether to re-submit it. Why? As this story has been put up for years, I'm somewhat afraid of the possibility that once re-written, other readers will view it as a story that will be very rarely updated and have no reason to become invested with. And while I'm not none of those "Hey give me 20 review or I won't update!" types, it still means a lot to me to see a few reviews and watches, and I'd hate to think the reason a story wasn't read was because a reader thought they'd have to wait three years for another update. But, I don't know. If you think that's a good idea and you'd like for me to send a PM once it's re-submitted, go ahead. If I could have have some feedback on waht to do, that'd also be swell.

Thank you very much for reading, and have a blessed holidays! I'm working on chapter 2 right now


End file.
